The present invention is related to a device for producing ion water and partition wall for device for producing ion water which generates alkaline functional water (alkaline ion water) for healthy promotion and medical water (acid ion water) for sterilization or the like due to electrolyze water.
Formerly, device of electrolysis of water is composed of an electrolytic cell which is arranged an ion exchange membrane at the central portion thereof; an anode electrode disposed into one of electrolytic chambers in the electrolytic cell; and a cathode electrode disposed into another electrolytic chamber in the electrolytic cell, and the electrolyzing of water is operated by the above-mentioned device.
By the conventional electrolysis using the ion exchange membrane, most electric charge movements are performed by movement of cation to a cathode electrode from anode electrodes. Further, in order not to cause contrary movement of hydroxide ion, a fall of pH of the acid ion water which has formed by the anode chamber is promoted markedly.
In addition, when it is electrolyzed by equivalent quantity of water, pH of alkaline ion water in a reaction on the side of cathode chamber is raised.